The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor that includes a back gate (hereinafter, referred to as a thin film transistor (TFT) of a bottom gate type), a display device that includes the thin film transistor, an electronic apparatus that includes the display device, and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor.
A thin film transistor is used as a semiconductor element that controls a display device such as an organic EL (electroluminescence) display device or a liquid crystal display device. In a thin film transistor that controls a display device, since a high voltage is applied to a drain, a local concentration of electric field tends to develop in a semiconductor layer in a vicinity of gate edge on the drain side, leading to occurrence of a kink current and degradation in reliability. Therefore, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-109579, the gate and the drain are more spaced to allow a low-concentration impurity region to be implanted between the gate and the drain, forming an LDD (lightly doped drain).